Koromon
Koromon thuộc nhóm Lesser Digimon (những Digimon nhỏ nhắn), tên gọi bắt nguồn từ từ onomatopoeia để chỉ những thứ tròn trĩnh có thể lăn tròn (ころころ Korokoro) ''nên ngoại hình của nó cũng tương tự vậy. Koromon qua mỗi lần rụng lông sẽ lớn lên một chút. Koromon là một Digimon nhỏ yếu, khả năng chiến đấu thấp, có khả năng tạo bong bóng từ miệng để dọa kẻ địch. '''Chiêu thức' * Bubble Blow 'Có tên gọi khác là "Poison Bubbles" trong [[Digimon Battle|''Digimon Battle]] và "Froth" trong ''Digimon Championship''.(泡 Awa?, tên khác "Bubbles") - dịch là ''Bong bóng: ''tạo các bong bóng từ miệng để tấn công hoặc hăm dọa đối phương. '''Nơi xuất hiện và các phần liên quan Digimon Adventure Another Koromon shows up in Primary Village, when a Botamon digivolves. There is also a Koromon Village on Server Continent. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some Koromon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Other Koromon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad Digivice iC 10X Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, ToyAgumon, or Tyumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Koromon is among the Digimon who want to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon Next Digimon World Koromon can digivolve into Agumon or Gabumon. It digivolves from Botamon by passing time. A Koromon resides in Green Gym, where it gives out information on training. Digimon World Re:Digitize Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and can digivolve to Agumon, Gabumon, Candlemon, Kamemon, or DemiDevimon. In order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must pass the time. Koromon is in charge in Meat Farm, it gives three pieces of meats each day. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Koromon is among the sillhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World DS Koromon is #001, and is a In-training-generation Balance-class Dragon species Digimon. Its basic stats are 77 HP, 58 MP, 52 Attack, 35 Defense, 38 Spirit, 36 Speed, and 10 Aptitude. It possesses Protect 1, and supporting ability Attack UP1 traits. It dwells in Data Forest, only when you chose Koromon as starter. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon, ToyAgumon, or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, your Digimon must be at level 3. It can also be hatched from Lineage DigiEgg. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Koromon is #002 and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 67 MP, 47 Attack, 35 Defense, 27 Spirit, 28 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 1 trait. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, Agumon or DotAgumon must be at level 3 or higher. It can also be hatched from a Red DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Koromon is a In-Training II Generation, None Attribute, and Dragon Species Digimon. Its special attack is Froth. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, Nyokimon, Mokumon, or Yuramon, and can digivolve to Veemon, SnowAgumon, BlackAgumon, Agumon, or ToyAgumon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must have passed the time. Digimon Battle Koromon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 9 enemy, and there is also a special event Koromon. Koromon's unique drop is Koromon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Crest of Purity. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon, a stat build of 4-2-2-0 as an event Digimon, and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Koromon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A captured Koromon digivolves to Agumon at level 11, while an event Koromon digivolves Agumon X. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Koromon is #002, and is an In-Training level, HP-type, Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Curiosity trait. It dwells in the Heritage Cape. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Koromon, your Digimon must be at least level 5, but only if you have revived Greymon. Koromon can be hatched from the Red Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, Guilmon, ToyAgumon or Hackmon. Digimon World -Next 0rder- Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, ToyAgumon, Agumon (Blk), Veemon and Shoutmon. Digimon I Koromon is a In-Training Digimon. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and digivolves to Agumon, or Betamon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must wait for 1 hour. Digimon Mini Koromon is a Inraining Digimon. Koromon digivolves from Botamon, and digivolves to Agumon, Gabumon, or Betamon, in order to digivolve to Koromon, your Digimon must wait for 1 hour. Chú thích và tham khảo Thể_loại:Danh sách Digimon Thể_loại:Ấu thơ Thể_loại:Lesser Digimon Thể_loại:Data Thể_loại:Không thuộc tính Thể_loại:Dragon's Roar Thể_loại:Có chiêu thức